The invention relates to a package for tobacco-related articles, e.g. for cigarettes or for cigarillos.
A conventional package for tobacco-related articles comprises a shell having a front wall, a rear wall, two lateral walls opposite to each other and a bottom wall connecting the front wall and the rear wall. The top side of the shell is closed by a lid, which can be opened by swiveling or rotating it about a hinge line provided at the rear wall or one of the lateral walls of the shell. Usually, the lid comprises a top wall and side walls, the side walls of the lid overlapping with some wall portions of the shell when the lid is closed. For opening or closing such package, the user generally has to apply both of his or her hands. This kind of package is shown in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,508. Its design is conventional and less appealing.